


Selfish

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Overstimulation, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: A uniform makes Jade eager to test her husband’s limits.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Series: Kinktober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Overstimulation, thigh-fucking/intercrural sex, uniforms

The soft synthetic fan brush grazed Jade’s cheekbones gently, leaving a small trail of glow on her complexion as she finished applying the highlight powder. She looked at the mirror to inspect the final touches she added to her makeup look, smiled to herself and went to the closet to pick up her gown.

As she stepped into the walk-in closet, her jaw fell open. Dressed in a navy blue formal suit with small details in white, Liam finished buttoning up the jacket of his Royal Air Force uniform, earned after a few years of military training during his early twenties. Jade tilted her head to the side, gazing at her husband and the way his slacks hanged around his hips, accentuating his butt.

“Do you like what you’re seeing, my darling?” Liam smiled at her through the mirror while he adjusted his Royal sash.

She sauntering over to him, placing an arm around his waist. “Immensely,” she replies, using her free hand to squeeze his butt.

Liam jumped a little in surprise. 

She grinned. “I’ll never get tired of this.”

He chuckled softly. “You flatter me, my queen. But I suppose you’re here to get dressed.”

“It was the plan, but I’m not so sure that’s what I want to do right now,” she whispered and nibbled his earlobe, her hands delving under his jacket.

“As much I’d love to see where your hands would go,” he said, taking her hands from his chest and turning around to kiss her knuckles. “We’re going to be late, my queen.”

“Honey, monarchs are never late. Everybody else is just early.”

“Jade, are you trying to bend the rules in your favor again?” Liam raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Shh… Other people might hear you,” she joked.

He laughed and kissed her lips gently. “You need to get dressed.”

“Fine,” she pouted, pretending to be wounded as he let go of her to put on a watch. She slowly took off her satin robe, revealing her pink lace lingerie set and smirked as she caught Liam staring at her. “Give me a hand?”

“Nice try,” he smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “I’ll see you outside in fifteen minutes." 

Jade watched him leave and a corner of her mouth quirked up as she picked her dress.

##  **…**

During the state dinner for the Cordonian Air Force, the Royal couple made their rounds as usual, making conversation with all the guests. However, Jade wasn’t so subtle about her wish to be close to her husband. She couldn’t stop stealing glances at Liam, blowing kisses at him from across the room. Yet, the queen was even more straightforward when they were close. 

"Of course, this is a matter to be discussed in the next Royal Council meeting, but—” Liam trailed off as he felt a hand grazing on his thigh. “But I’ll assure you your ideas will be—” He cleared his throat as the hand moved higher, stroking the area near the zipper of his pants. “… Passed along to the others.”

He glanced at his wife, who was hiding a sly smile behind her champagne glass while her naked foot reached between his thighs. Liam shook his head. Of course she was having fun torturing him. Jade had the habit of teasing him during social events to ‘test his limits’, as she liked to say, but he knew what her real intention was. In a way, he was always happy to oblige and fulfill her every whim. However, he was going to do it in his own terms.

After dinner, all the guests were escorted to the Royal Palace gardens to watch the fireworks, while the king and queen went to a balcony on the second floor. As soon as they arrived, their security detail locked the doors, leaving Jade and Liam by themselves. 

She glanced at the door then at Liam, pouring two glasses of champagne for them. “What are you doing?”

“I’m doing what every respectable man should do: serving my wife’s favorite champagne so I can watch the spectacle with her in the best place,” he replied, handing a flute to her and standing behind her.

“Why are the doors closed?”

“To ensure our safety and privacy. I’d hate if someone tries to disturb us when my queen is getting what she wants,” he said, placing his glass on the concrete railing and encircling an arm around her waist.

Jade smiled, pushing her backside against the bulge in his pants. “Well, aren’t you a thoughtful and selfless husband?”

“I try,” he nuzzled her shoulder. “Though I can’t say I’m doing it just for you,” he murmured as his hands delved through neckline of her dress to cup her breasts.

She closed her eyes and drank the last of her champagne, relishing in the touch of his hands pinching her nipples, his teeth nibbling her ear, his arousal pressing on her derriere. “Oh, don’t worry, Sir. You can be selfish with me.”

“Is that so?” Liam grinned. “Well, in this case…” With one hand, he pulled up the hem of her dress and unzipped his pants. “Hands on the railing. Legs closed.”

She obliged, leaving her glass on the balustrade and holding herself to it.

“Stay still.” He stepped closer to her as he fished out his hard length and pressed it between her thighs as he began to move. His hands gripped her waist while his shaft brushed on her lace G-string, his mouth hot on her skin, sucking the spot where her shoulder and neck meet.

“Oh, Liam!” Jade moaned.

“As much I love to hear you scream my name, you need to be quiet, my love. We have guests here,” he whispered as one of his hands played with the waistband of her underwear while the first colored flames crossed the sky.

“Is this payback for what I did under the table?”

“Absolutely not, my love,” he said, pushing her panties to the side. “I call it building anticipation.” He rubbed the tip of his cock on her nether lips. “And I’m so glad to see I succeeded.” He groaned as he felt her juices coat his member.

“I’ve been like this since I saw you in this uniform,” she panted. 

“Really?” He murmured, teasing at her entrance.

“Yes.”

Liam placed a hand on the small of her back to make her bend over and sunk into her. They gasped as their bodies connected. He began to rock his hips in a slow and deep pace.

She nibbled her bottom lip, struggling to contain her instincts. “Liam, please…”

“How do you want it?”

“Rough and fast,” she purred.

“As you wish, my love.” With that, he started to move faster, holding her hips at every powerful thrust, his breath growing heavier as his muscles tensed. 

“I need more, Liam,” she whimpered.

His hand slowly moved up her butt and he plunged his thumb into her ass.

Her legs trembled and she bit her own hand to muffle her moans.

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight. Are you close?”

Jade nodded.

“Good. Don’t hold back, Jay. Move with me and come, my love. Come for me,” he growled.

Closing her eyes, she sucked the back of her hand and came, convulsing as euphoria took over her.

Almost instantly, Liam moaned, filling her body with his hot seed.

Jade straightened up and cupped Liam’s face, kissing him passionately as the last sparkles of light slowly faded in the sky. She groaned slightly as he eased out of her. “No…”

He chuckled adjusting his pants. “I love being inside you, but I can’t stay forever, you know.”

“You could’ve stayed a little longer." 

"Believe me, I wish I could, but we’ll have to join our guests soon.”

“Why?” She turned around, wrapping her arms around him, sliding down to his backside again. “They already got their medals, free booze, and dinner. We have to stay here so I can show my Commander-in-chief my gratitude for serving the Kingdom.”

He laughed. “If I knew you’d like my RAF uniform this much, I swear I would’ve worn it more often.”

“I really think you should,” she cooed, pulling him for another fiery kiss.

“Mmm…” he smiled through the kiss as her hands squeezed his butt again and replied the gesture. “How about we say goodnight to everyone and after we go to the Royal chambers, you can show me your gratitude on your knees?”

“Now we’re talking,” Jade grinned. “I love it when you get all bossy and selfish, Sir.”

“Hmm… Good to know,” He smirked and gave her one last kiss and produced the keys from his pocket, opening the door that led them back inside.


End file.
